The Power Of Love
by TeamCarlisleXEsme
Summary: Everyone knows that Carlisle and Esme are the heart and soul of the family, but does anyone know their love story? My version of what happened from the moment Esme fell from the apple tree to the Twilight Saga events.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- The rosy red apple

_Ohio, 1911_

It was a rather warm day. The beam of the sun softly shone through the glass window, and landed on a young maiden, who was lying on her bed. She had creamy skin, slight freckles, dark-honey coloured eyes and unruly caramel curls which reached mid back. She stared wistfully out of the window, watching the world go by. Her sketchbook was open in front of her, as she drew the scene which her eyes were so intently focused on. She yearned to go outside, yet her mother had made her stay in, because apparently, she spent too much time in the great outdoors. The girl sighed. She hated not being able to amble freely through the soft grass, looking up at the cloudless blue sky. She wished to twirl round in her dress, the sun glowing on her face.

"Esme?"

A voice broke her out of her daydream. She sighed.

"Yes mother?" She asked.

Her mother came upstairs.

" Darling, I think I've kept you in long enough. Go on, go out for a bit- but an hour maximum, and not a minute over." He mother said, smiling slightly.

Esme beamed, and hugged her mother. After thanking her, she slipped on her boots and rushed outside.

The warm air collided against her, and she sighed in content. She ran through the fields for a while, until she was a safe distance from her house. Then she slipped her boots and stockings off. She felt the soft grass stroking her bare feet and giggled at the sensation. Twirling round, she looked up into the blue, and grinned happily. Just then, she stopped. She noticed a red apple lying on the ground near her. Picking it up, she took a bite. It was slightly sweet, but it wasn't the richest apple she had ever tasted. She looked up to see where it had magically appeared from- and saw a very tall, old apple tree. Smiling in delight, she examined it. It was sturdy and had many branches- it begged to be climbed. And Esme could see at the very top, a juicy, deep red apple. She licked her lips appreciatively. It looked too good. Too good to reach. But not for Esme. She smirked, and hoisted herself up onto the first branch. Then she reached her arms up and grabbed onto the second, and soon began climbing up the apple tree like a monkey, as if it were second nature to her. Finally, with one last heave, she scrambled onto the highest branch. She looked out at the world, and laughed freely. Everything looked so small, so beautiful. She could see her house, she could see her fathers field he worked in, she could see her school. It was all like a picture out of a fairytale book Suddenly, she realized why she had climbed up in the first place. The apple. And sure enough, there it was, just an arms length away. She leaned up, and plucked it from the branch- and lost her balance. It was just a slight wobble, but it sent a jolt of panic through her, making her lose her grip and then slip from the tree, the apple still clutched tightly within her hands. As she screamed, she felt the world zooming past her. Down she went, until she landed with a thud onto the grass.

She noticed two different kinds of pain. The first came from her head, and accompanying that was a warm liquid around her hair. _Blood.._ She thought uneasily. This pain was practically nothing however, compared to the immense pain shooting up her right leg. As she peered down at it, she began crying at the sight of her poor, mangled limb.

" Help!" She screamed, hoping someone would hear her. Sure enough, he father came rushing over.

"Esme!" He gasped. He gingerly lifted his dear daughter into his arms, and lifted her onto his vehicle. He told his fellow worker, Fred, to alert his wife of what had happened, and that he would be taking Esme to the hospital. As Fred left, Esme's father started driving the poor, sobbing 16 year old to get her fixed up.

Esme woke up to voices. She vaguely wondered where she was, when it all came flooding back to her. She had fallen from that damned tree, and her father had found her. As she focused on the scene around her, she realized she was in her fathers arms, and he was talking to a nurse.

" Name?" The nurse asked.

" Her name is Esme Anne Platt. I'm her father. I found her in the fields like this and immediately brought her here.." Her father explained hurriedly.

" The doctor will be with you shortly. For now I shall take her to her room."

The nurse took Esme into her arms, as Esme's father kissed her poor bloodied forehead.

" Get well soon dear." He said, before shaking his head and leaving.

She gazed out of the window, sighing. Esme had been taken to a room, and was lying on a bed, her mangled leg hidden by blankets. Her head was still bleeding, and she felt extremely light headed, but no matter. She guessed she deserved this for her foolish behaviour. But then, she realized, if she hadn't done this, she wouldn't have got her prize. She remembered the apple in her pocket, and the bubble of laughter escaped her lips. She was pretty proud of herself for achieving such a goal, as she had never climbed a tree quite so high. But then again, she remembered with a wince, she had never fallen out of one either. She continued to gaze out of the window.

" How I wish I was out there now... even if she landed me in this hospital, mother nature shall always remain my dearest friend.." She murmured.

" She is a faithful friend, miss."

Esme started, and looked up- and most definitely seized breathing. For standing before her was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on. He had pale skin, smooth and soft. His hair was a golden, straw colour, combed neatly into place. His eyes, Esme noticed, were divine. They were a gentle gold, with flecks of soft brown. He was wearing a doctor's outfit, and Esme was surprised to realize he _was _a doctor, though he looked scarcely over 23. The realization hit her. He was _her _doctor. _Her_ angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- The angelic doctor

" I'm doctor Cullen. You must be Miss. Platt?" He asked with a winning smile. Esme noticed he had a slight accent in his voice, most definitely British.

" Y-yes... I'm Esme Platt." She replied softly, blood rising to her cheeks.

He sat down beside her with an adorable smile. It quickly vanished however, when he noticed her head.

" May I?" He asked.

She tried to nod, and hissed in pain. He gently held her head in his hands, examining the wound.

" It's not cracked open miss, but it has a slight gash. I think if I clean it and bandage it, the wound will clear up within a week or two." He told her.

" Thank you." She smiled, her dimples showing. She noticed him looking at them with an amused look, and blushed again.

Once he had cleaned and taken care of her head, he asked her if she had sustained any other injuries.

Esme bit her lip, "My leg... I umm... it's not in the best condition, to say the least."

He nodded. "It sounds like a sprain, the way you describe it."

He gently lifted back her blanket, and shyly lifted her dress, causing a shiver to emit through her. As soon as he laid eyes on her dear right leg, he gasped.

" Esme! This is far worse than you described! Does it not pain?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

She shrugged a little, "Well of course it hurts, but I guess I've been having trouble noticing it. No doubt I've been wondering about what my mother will say about all this." She sighed.

Doctor Cullen chuckled slightly, "You are a very brave young lady Miss Platt. I have had many patients who are much older than you come to me with limbs in such a condition, crying and screaming! And you have scarcely made a sound!" He exclaimed, sounding impressed.

He gingerly touched areas on her leg then, asking her to tell him where it hurt. When he got to her thigh, she couldn't help but elicit a small moan. His hands were so cold, the sensation sent a wondrous feeling through her. He looked up, amusement clear in his face, and she ducked her head, blushing harder than she ever had. She heard him laugh softly, before going back to his work. Soon, he carefully touched her shin, and she cried out.

" I'm sorry Esme." He apologized, looking slightly crestfallen.

She smiled, "That's quite alright. It is your job anyway."

He smiled back, admiring her maturity.

A little while later, he had set her leg, and was carefully bandaging it.

" So Esme, please tell me, how did you come across such grave injuries?" He asked politely and curiously.

Esme blushed again.  
" I know it's not the most ladylike thing to be doing doctor but... I may have been climbing a tree, when I slipped and fell." She admitted.

He stopped his work all together and looked at her in astonishment.

" A young lady like you? Climbing a tree?" He asked, completely taken off guard.

" I had a good reason!" She argued.

He quirked an eyebrow, as if to question this reason.

In return, Esme smirked and took out the shiny red apple, tossed it in the air, the caught it.

" Why doctor, we all know that the best of things are always the farthest from our reach, don't we? We have to work to get them."

He marvelled her for a moment as she watched him.

" Miss Platt, I have to say... I am surprised to say the least. I'm rather intrigued by you." He said breathlessly.

She raised her eyebrows in shock," Doctor Cullen, I very much doubt so. I mean, never has anyone been intrigued with someone like me!"

He finished his work with a flourish, then sat down, smiling at her.

" On the contrary Miss Platt, if you wouldn't mind, I'd love to know about you."

Esme studied his eager expression for a moment, before smiling shyly.

" Well ok... I live on a farm in Ohio. I'm an only child, and my father works in the fields. As I grew up on a farm, I guess I'm not as... proper as young women are supposed to be. Instead of wanting to cook and clean and sew and stitch and shop, I'd much rather spend all day- or quite frankly for that matter all of eternity- outside. I love the freedom one gets while being outside, able to do whatever pleases them without needing approval. I enjoy every season really... in Autumn I love to dance through the flurry of crimson, auburn and jade green leaves. In winter I enjoy just hearing the crunch of snow beneath my boots. In the spring I just like to lie in the cherry blossom and watch the clouds float by and in summer-"

" You enjoy tree climbing." He laughed.

She giggled, "Well yes, I suppose you could say that. But the outdoors, it's like the unknown to me. There is so much to explore in such a short time, life is far to short for one to dawdle. My parents however, beg to differ. Since the day I turned 16, the moment I blew out my candles, they have been searching and searching for an eligible bachelor to marry me to. All the young men I have met I have turned down... you see, I'm just not the kind of girl who wants a man in her life... I hate the need to depend on a man. Why should all lady's be passed off as weak, and carelessly flung into a man's grasp? Personally, the only good thing that comes with marriage is children. I adore children...and as vain as it may sound they adore me. I help out at the kindergarten after school, and they are all so adorable, so innocent... I have hopes to go to college one day, hopes to become a teacher.. but I'm damned to a life of marriage, as long as my parents are around.."

She stopped there and covered her mouth.  
" That's a terrible thing to say, I know... but sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I could live alone, be independent..." She said wistfully.

Doctor Cullen watched her with immense interest.

" Esme, you are unlike anyone I have ever met." He told her.

Esme blushed, "That's too kind of you doctor, but really, I am just an ordinary farm girl who has too many impossible dreams."

He gently touched her hand.

" Miss Platt, we all may think that our dreams are impossible but remember what you said." He gently took her apple and waved it teasingly at her.

" We all know that the best of things are always the farthest from our reach. We have to work to get them."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- I'll never forget you

As the sun rose, Esme yawned softly, and stretched out. He tangled curls were in a cascade around her, and her eyes were slightly hazy.

" Your awake rather early Miss Platt."

Esme smiled shyly, and blushed as Doctor Cullen made his way over to her. She didn't want to admit it, but this was the first night she had dreamed about him.

Esme had been at the hospital for a week now, and in about three hours, her parents would come to pick her up, take her home and no doubt scold her for her childish behaviour. As she considered this, Esme decided to make the most of her time with her Doctor.

"I always wake earlier than this." She replied innocently.

He looked surprised, "Why?"

She giggled softly, "I love watching the sun rise. I admit it's thrilling to watch it set, but when it rises, it signifies a new day, a new beginning. It alerts the plants that their energy source has arrived. It tells humans and animals both that it's time to wake up, put the previous day behind you and continue life. And of course, it asks the nocturnal animals to rest themselves after a long night"

The Doctor sat down gingerly at the edge of her bed, shaking his head in awe.

" Esme I must admit, I am quite surprised that a young maiden as yourself is so very mature." He mused, gazing at her.

She shrugged awkwardly, "It's just how I interpret the world I guess... one big adventure."

There was a slight, comfortable silence for a few moments, until Esme had a quick thought, and before she knew what she was doing, she blurted it out.

" Doctor, I don't mean to pry but what is your first name?"

She felt a little mix of shock and embarrassment as the words slipped from her tongue, but he just looked amused.  
" Carlisle." He replied simply.

_Carlisle._

It was relatively simple to pronounce, but such a unique, beautiful name..

" Carlisle.." She repeated softly.

He chuckled slightly at her faraway expression, "Ah Esme, you're doing it again."

She blinked twice and was brought back into reality. Throughout this past week, Esme had floated in and out of reality and daydreams. In her defence, her stunning doctor was to blame, as he was far too good looking and kind for his own good. For _her_ own good.

Three hours later, Esme was drinking a glass of water when the door burst open and her mother rushed in. Esme winced slightly at the evident worry on her mothers face, knowing she was going to get reprimanded later in the evening. To her upmost surprise however, Mrs Platt hugged Esme tight and began crying.

" Mother?" Esme asked gently.

" Dear Esme this is all my fault! I should never had let you go outside!" She sobbed.

Esme soothed her mother softly, when a throat cleared. She looked up to see Carlisle standing there politely. He introduced himself to a rather flustered Mrs Platt, and told her about Esme's injuries.

"I guess we should take our leave now Esme. Thank you for taking care of her Doctor Cullen, we owe you so much." She said softly.

Doctor Cullen smiled, "My pleasure Mrs Platt. Esme is a very intriguing character, very mature for her age. I enjoyed her presence, she was a good patient."

Esme blushed a little, "Your far too kind Doctor. Will I ever see you again?" She asked softly, as her mother left the room to pick up the medicines.

He sighed.

"Esme... this is actually my last shift at this hospital.. I am moving next week... "

Tears pricked Esme's eyes, and she blinked them away furiously. She wanted to tell him so much, about her desperate love for him, how much she wanted him to stay..

"Oh."

It was all that came out of her parted lips. All she felt. Carlisle sighed again, and offered her one last smile.

" I hope we may see each other again Esme. Goodbye for now. And remember- always stay positive."

She nodded as her mother came back in, and led her silently away.

" Goodbye... I'll never forget you." She whispered when she was well out of sight.

Little did she know, the doctor could hear her faint voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four- The oblivious mistake

_Ohio, 1917_

Six years had passed since Esme had broken her leg. Six years since her angel had fixed it up. Six years since he moved away, and six years since Esme had incontrovertibly fallen for her doctor. That fall from the old apple tree must have been much more... it must have been Esme falling in love. Of course, every time these thoughts entered her mind, she chided herself to think such nonsense.

_Doctor Cullen was nothing but my doctor,_ She reminded herself constantly. _He treated my broken leg and that was it. I should not be thinking such inappropriate things about him._

Now that Esme was 22, her parents were desperate to find her a husband. Sadly, every man they brought her, fat or thin, kindly or cold, shy or outgoing, eager or bored, she declined. It was not just because she didn't want marriage, but it was because every gentlemen she saw she compared to Doctor Cullen. If the man did not have clear skin, if he did not have straw coloured hair or golden eyes, if he did not have that same kind, curious personality, she would politely decline him. Her parents grew exasperated as most men in the village had been rejected by Esme. The relationship she shared with them had weakened so much that she was closer to nature than she had ever been.

One fine Spring evening, Esme found herself reading in the shade of that same apple tree. Even if it injured her leg and head, it was the one thing that brought her to Carlisle- or the apple was anyway. She had treasured it for a while, but before it could go bad, she ate it, smiling as she remembered those cold, pale hands of the Doctor teasingly waving it at her. As Esme pondered over this memory, the voice of her stern father interrupted her.

"Esme."

She looked up wearily.

" Get dressed. Now."

She looked confused, but then it dawned on her.

" Who now papa?" She sighed.

Anger flashed through his eyes, "Esme Anne Platt, I swear to God, this is the 12th man we are showing you. The 12th man! Have some shame girl! You should be pleased that so many men have taken a fancy to you!"

Again, she sighed.

" The name papa?" She asked.

"Charles. Charles Evanson."

Esme's breath hitched. Charles Evanson. She didn't know a lot about him, but he was a quiet man who liked to keep to himself. He had copper coloured hair and a few freckles, and emerald green eyes with slight tanned skin. He looked nothing of Doctor Cullen, but Esme imagined him to be gentle. She figured that he would not force her into anything she didn't want to do, and would be perfectly content with just her presence.

_Father will never give up... I might as well except Charles, he's probably the best out there for someone like me._ She thought glumly.

" I'll go and wash." She said softly, heading towards the house.

"He's here!" Mrs Platt said, popping her head round the corner of Esme's room.

Esme was wearing a sky blue frilly dress which covered her ankles. The lacy sleeving reached her elbows, and her flimsy pale pink slip hung loosely on her body below the dress. She was wearing her mother's favourite pair of shoes- creamy with small bows and ribbons- and her hair was held back in a tight bun.

She slowly descended the stairs, pain ebbing away at her heart. All the while she could see _his _face in front of her, smiling softly.

" Hello Esme."

She jumped a little, and offered a shy, small smile at the man in front of her. Charles Evanson. He was smiling back at her, but there was something a little strange in that smile. It didn't quite meet his eyes. They remained cold and fruitless, staring at her own soft brown pair. She flitted her gaze to the floor, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Shall we go and talk outside?" He offered. She nodded, and they headed into her garden.

After small conversation, he asked for her hand in marriage. She felt her father and mother's eyes on hers the whole while, silently begging her to say yes. So she did. She uttered the soft word, not knowing she had made the biggest mistake of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five- I don't, yet I say I do.

Looking in the mirror, Esme expected to see a beauty of some sort, eyes bright, expression jubilant. Instead, she met a sad, lonely young woman, who pined for freedom. For marrying against one's will was certainly not independence. Her hair was in a loose bun, a few curly, caramel tendrils floating loosely around her creamy face. Her mother had applied a fair amount of make up onto her face, and dressed her in a lacy, long, flowing dress, complete with a veil. She clutched a bouquet of Pansies. They were meant for 'loving thoughts' but in all honesty, Esme found nothing loving about such occasion. She rather felt like she was about to attend a funeral rather than her own wedding. Just then, her father appeared.

" Ready?" He asked, happiness glowing off his face.

Esme could have punched the man for doing this to her.

" Ready." She lied.

As she stood there, opposite Charles, the priest reading, the crowd watching happily, she felt distant. As if she weren't there. As if she were floating out of her body, staring down at her and Charles incredulously, wondering what on Earth she was doing. She was vaguely aware of her voice speaking the wedding vows, yet it sounded so unlike her. She realized she was slipping the ring onto Charles' finger, yet her hands felt so foreign. Then, before she could stop herself, she said the words which sealed her life.

"_I do._"

This was it. Her new life. The path to her freedom was well and truly shut.

At the reception, everyone laughed and drank and danced, feeling giddy with happiness. Esme feigned utter excitement in front of her family and friends, and danced with Charles with a fake, loving expression on her face. About an hour later, she made an excuse that she needed to relieve herself, and politely left the party. She rushed out the house and into the woods. She kept running until she was in the centre of the dark forest, then she sank to the ground and began to sob. She curled up into a ball and sobbed hard, until she felt dizzy. Her life was gone, she was wedded to a complete stranger, and there was nothing she could do about it.

_Nothing._ She thought, suddenly feeling furious. _I can do nothing, because this is what woman are considered as. Nothing. We are just worthless toys who are played with by our parents for about 20 odd years, then chucked aside for some man to pick us up! Why can we not live for ourselves! Why must we be considered weak!_

Esme managed to control herself after a while, and shakily stood up. She should go back, before people started to panic. Or she could flee from this place... travel around the States til she found her beloved Doctor Cullen... she shook her head sullenly as she made her way back to the reception. How foolish she was. Of course the Doctor would be happily married now, with kids perhaps. A jolt of jealousy flashed through Esme as she thought about a woman lucky enough to be married to Carlisle, to have his eternal love, to be _his_, to bare his children! She nearly began to sob again, but she had returned to the house now, and was being whisked away by her aunts to talk about Charles. She sighed, _what a long night this will be._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- pain was a part of her now

_ Ohio, 1918_

She had always known her life would not turn out the way she wanted, the day her first marriage proposal had arrived. Yet Esme had never imagined it to be a Living Hell. Her wedding night with Charles had shown her that last year...

_Esme sat on the bed, dressed in a silky nightgown, waiting for the arrival of her husband. She shivered at the word; it made her feel trapped, like she was owned. Still, she knew she would have to get used to it now, for she was forever bound to him. As if on cue, Charles entered the room, now dressed in a casual shirt and trousers. Before she could utter a word, a sudden pain stung her cheek. Quivering in shock, Esme tenderly touched her cheek and winced at the burn on the soft skin. She could see in the mirror opposite the bed that it was bright red.  
" I did not wish to marry you. I never wanted a wife, or at least a wife who was worth something. I never wanted something so... worthless. Hopeless. Helpless. Stupid. Yet this is what I get landed with." He spat. He yanked her hair back, earning a scream. " This is how we shall live dearest. I can never love something as disgusting as you." He huffed. " How on Earth did I get landed with this? Such scum.. the girl who practically lives in nature. You disgust me." __Another sharp slap. And then, he was gone._

Esme had hoped all would get better, that he would soon understand her intentions. She hoped in vain. Each night, he came home, sometimes drunk, sometimes sober. Whatever state he was in, he still brought back with him a painful beating, physically and verbally. By morning, Esme would find herself covered in blood and bruises. He had completely destroyed her self esteem. She was so, so lost. Pain was something she learned to live with, and something though she despised, had become part of her life.

"Esme darling I'm home."

The taunting, dangerous voice called to her from downstairs. Esme froze and began to visibly shake. Her fear grew and clutched her from inside, choking her, piercing her...

"ESME!"  
She rushed down the stairs, tripping on the last step and falling in front of the feet of the man himself. Charles. He gave her a smirk as he watched her lie there, frightened.

" Ah, this is truly where you belong dear. You are nothing, you hear me? Nothing in this world. You useless, worthless girl."

The words stabbed through her and she tried hard not to begin crying. He kicked her with such force that her head fell back and hit the hard staircase. The blood was seeping out, she could feel it, but like always, she said nothing. Just let herself bleed. After dragging her up the stairs, he slammed her into the wall, making her scream, and beat her until she slipped from consciousness. The last image she remembered were a pair of concerned, flaxen eyes...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven- A year without pain

Happiness.

It was the first emotion she experienced the day Charles was drafted for the war. In front of her family, she sobbed as she reluctantly hugged her 'husband' before he left.

" I'll return soon Esme. I swear I will." He spoke.  
Everyone found this sincerely romantic, yet it sent chills down Esme's spine. Only she knew what this meant. He'd be back soon- to abuse her more. However, Esme let this go rather quickly, and decided to savour her freedom. Besides, it was entirely possible a Nazi would kill Charles, so he would never return. She felt radiant at such a thought, even though it wasn't the best thing to think about your husband. Esme decided she didn't care. After all, he didn't do the best things to her. He never would.

She found herself smiling more often, gaining confidence, getting her love of nature back. Often, she would sit in the warm sunlight and sketch the scenario before her. Almost always, her painting contained a man. Either in the corner hiding shyly or at the front beaming at her, Doctor Cullen was always the subject of her pictures. If she wasn't sketching, Esme would go out into town and shop, or sometimes she would read aloud. Once, she went down to the local elementary school and played with the children. It was true, what she had told the Doctor. Children adored her. There was one such incident she remembered at the hospital, which she enjoyed immensely.

_ Esme was learning to walk on her leg with the crutches with the aid of the good doctor, and she had to admit, just his being there was enough moral support for her.  
" That's good Esme! Perfect!" He encouraged, as she walked down a corridor carefully. She giggled happily at her success, but before should turn back, there was a tug on her skirt. Looking down, Esme saw the face of a toddler. He looked about 3 or 4, and had an adorable, round face with brown curls and baby blue innocent eyes._

_ " Hello." She smiled, sitting down on a chair.  
" Hello." He said back shyly.  
" What's your name darling?" She asked softly, aware that the doctor was watching her in amusement.  
" Harry." He whispered.  
" It's nice to meet you Harry. I'm Esme." She smiled.  
" Esme.. that's a pretty name." He giggled.  
She giggled back, "Thank you."  
" And your real pretty too." He whispered, blushing.  
She ruffled his hair slightly, " And your very handsome." He laughed in happiness at her approval of his appearance.  
" Why are you here darling?" She asked, concerned.  
__" Well... my mommy fell over in the kitchen, and daddy said something's wrong with her arm." He said, gesturing to his left arm.  
" Oh dear... I hope she gets well soon." She said sincerely, kissing the tip of his nose. he reached in and shyly kissed her cheek, and she hugged him.  
" What happened to your leg?" He asked curiously.  
Esme smirked, "Well, I was feeling hungry you see, and there was an apple at the top of a tree, and I couldn't resist climbing up to get it. But I happened to fall from the tree, and well, it broke." She giggled._

_" I hope it gets better soon." He smiled, playing with her hair.  
" Thank you sweetie." She smiled, kissing his forehead. Just then, a man came out.  
" Harry what are you doing?" He asked.  
" Don't worry sir, he's just playing." Esme reassured the man, who smiled at her. Harry hugged Esme once more, before going to his father. Esme smiled again, before getting up and heading back to Doctor Cullen, who smiled at her in amazement.  
" I have to admit, I didn't realize how serious you were Esme, when you told me children adore you." He said, smiling.  
She giggled shyly, "I shall take that as a compliment Doctor."_

Esme sighed fondly, as she remembered this. She wondered if the doctor was fighting in the war, and worried for his safety. Silently, she prayed that he would get out of it alive, and live a long, happy life.

If only she knew someone else would also be coming out alive. Someone who she wished would die.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight- A small bump of courage

_ Ohio, 1919_

She couldn't believe her bad luck. He had survived. He had come home unscathed within a year, and the second he shut the door her freedom vanished.

" It's been a while dear." He said in a low voice, eyes narrowed.  
She stepped back, still in shock.  
" Aren't you glad I'm back?" He asked, deathly sarcasm dripping from his throat. She nodded a little too enthusiastically, before stepping back again and falling onto the couch.  
He walked closer to her. " Then you better show me how glad you are to have me back." He spat, smirking sadistically.  
Esme gasped, "Ch-Charles... you- you wouldn't- I- we- never- not-" Words couldn't find her as she realized what Charles was about to do. Rape.

And that he did. If any stranger had passed the house they would have heard Esme's screams and cries as Charles hurt her worse than he ever had before. Physically, and mentally. For this man had taken away her innocence. Stolen her virginity.

A few weeks after this incidence, Esme had told her parents about all Charles had done to her. She hoped hard that they would be thrown into a state of shock, and all but immediately divorce her from this beast. Their reply was what made Esme severe all ties with her parents.

"You must live with this."  
" Become a good, loving wife."

And with two simple phrases, they slammed the door in her face, leaving Esme to fall into a heap of anguished sobs. She couldn't continue living like this, she had to leave. Every night he would abuse her, and once every few days, he would rape her. Life had become Hell, and Esme begged for death every second. She begged for a reason to leave this life- or at least find the courage to leave Charles.

She hadn't expected this courage to come in the form of a baby bump.

It was about 3 weeks after his third attempt to rape her. He was out at work and she was at home, staring into the mirror, naked, at every bruise, every cut, every scar on her body. She was dangerously thin, as Charles never let her eat anything. He never ate _her_ food, he always chucked it at her, yelling that she was worthless at everything, even cooking. She knew for a fact her parents used to cherish her Sunday meals. Whilst staring into the mirror, tears slipping down her cheeks, Esme suddenly froze. She was staring at her abdomen in awe. For there, no doubt, was a baby bump. She only looked a few weeks in, but one visit to the doctor confirmed her suspicion. She was pregnant. This was all she needed. All the courage she needed to leave Charles. Even if the baby was his, she couldn't care any less, all that mattered was it was her child and he was the motivation for her to leave. She planned to do it in the dead of night.

After abusing her that evening, Charles passed out on the bed, Esme quivering next to him. Slowly, she rose, and took out her suitcase from underneath the sofa. She was already dressed, and as she took one last look at the house she had never been able to call home, she fled. Away from Ohio. She fled to a different state completely, and by morning, she found herself in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. She knew where to go. After knocking on the door twice, a lady came to the door. She had pale skin, black hair- and soft brown eyes, just like Esme's. " E-Esme?"

" Bethan!" And she fell into the older girls arms, sobbing in relief.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine- The silver lining in the very grey cloud

Bethan and Esme had always been close, since childhood-more like friends than cousins. They were not very alike, and their age difference was a reason for this, but they still deeply cared for each other. Bethan was fours years older than Esme, and was currently living alone, after a recent divorce with her husband. Oh how Esme envied the woman, being able to live alone, free of any man. She also lived with her three your old daughter, Tiara. Esme loved Tiara, as Tiara loved her. She found herself free of all worries whenever she played and read to Tiara- she felt her freedom.

Of course, every night, Esme would wake up from horrendous nightmares about Charles, but Bethan would always be there to comfort her. She had not given away Esme's location to anyone, and assured her she was welcome to stay as long as she liked, even if this happened to be forever.

Unfortunately, happy ever after's never do occur.

Esme's dream of living with Bethan, Tiara and her unborn child happily was shattered the moment she woke from a particular nightmare on a cool Autumn's eve. Her dream consisted of her sewing a dress for Tiara and conversing with Bethan, her child happily stirring inside her when Charles broke down the door. He beat Bethan and Tiara to death, then was about to make Esme suffer the same, slow, tortuous end when-

"Esme!"

She woke with a start, sweat slipping down her forehead. Bethan was leaning over her, worry etched into her pretty face.  
" He knows your here. You must go! Leave now, before it's too late!"  
Esme jumped out of bed, and started packing her suitcase quickly. Once she was sure she had everything, she knelt beside Tiara.  
" Lead a lovely life dear. And remember- you don't need a man in this world." She whispered, kissing her cheek. Then she hugged Bethan fiercely.  
" Thank you Beth. For everything. May God grant you a prosperous life with dear Tiara."

And with that, she ran out of the house, fleeing for the second time from the man who made her life a Hell. She moved to Ashland. It was the first place the train stopped at. It would do.

Esme carried her small suitcase in her hand, her baby bump jutting out, showing everyone she was about 5 months. She wondered town, hopelessly lost, homeless, ill... She turned round and nearly tripped over, but a woman grasped her elbow.

" Dear, are you ok?" Esme burst into tears then, and hugged this stranger tightly. She couldn't tell her the real story, so she spun one instead.  
" My husband.. h-he died in the war.. I am just a war widow and I'm 5 months pregnant, i have no home no job.." She sobbed.  
The woman soothed her. " It's ok dear. I am a school teacher, and I actually need an assistant to help me manage the kindergarten. Would you be willing to take the job? My husband also owns a house which we rent to guests."  
Esme would be eternally thankful to this woman. She was the silver lining in the very grey cloud.

And so her life was settled. Esme moved into the tiny cottage, but even if it was small and cramped, it was cozy, and very enjoyable to be in. Her job at the kindergarten was fun, and all the children looked upon her as if she was some sort of angel. Though she knew she wasn't the angel. That was him. Dear, Doctor Cullen. She still dreamt about him sometimes. She also dreamt of Charles. If she was lucky, she would dream about Doctor Cullen rescuing her from that monster she once called her husband. She lived in fear still, that Charles would find her again. He had managed to secure a fear inside her which could never be driven out. Never. And for this, she feared him all the more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten- The shortest, yet most precious life lived

It was a Sunday morning, when she felt the first contractions. She had been reading the paper, an interesting article about a lost dog, when the pain jolted through her, making the paper slip through her hands as she let out a sharp cry. To her immense luck, the teacher from school (she had told Esme her name was Olivia) had just knocked on the door, to see how Esme was.

" Esme? Dear are you alright?" She asked, a little worried.  
" Oh God... Olivia.. the baby!" Esme gasped.  
Olivia opened the door with the spare key and rushed in- just in time to see Esme sink to her knees, moaning in pain.

As Esme lay on the bed in the hospital, her screams filled the room. Her little baby was coming, she knew it, and as happy as it made her feel, the pain was excruciating. It reminded her of Charles' beatings, which only made it hurt more, and as the midwives' told her to push, she heard Charles calling her names, taunting her, abusing her- She let out a final scream, and then- silence.

A soft wailing filled the air, and the blonde midwife smiled at Esme.  
" Miss Platt. Congratulations. You have a baby boy!"  
Esme's shoulders shook with happy sobs, as she shakily to her offspring into her arms. Her heart elevated the more when she realized he had inherited none of Charles' features.

He had the same creamy skin tone as her, and she could see tufts of caramel hair. His eyes, naturally, were blue, like all newborn babies. However, they weren't like Charles' icy blue pair, they were as blue as the ocean, filled with love. For some reason, this reminded her of _him_. She didn't really know why, as his eyes had been gold, but for some reason, she pictured him with ocean blue eyes- and it looked perfect. So that was why she named her son so closely after him. Carter William Platt . William had been the original name for him, but she had immediately taken a different course the moment their eyes met.. And she was glad that she had. Because the name was perfect.

But the world was not perfect.

After a few hours spent with her son, the doctor had to take some check-ups on him, assuring Esme that it was all necessary, and he seemed fine anyways. But the moment, the doctor returned, Esme's restless soul grew worried at the sincerity on the doctor's face.  
" Doctor Adams? What is it? Is my dear Carter ok?" She asked, frantic.  
He sighed slightly, "Esme... I am truly sorry to say this but.. Carter has developed a lung infection. And... we don't think he will make it through the night."  
A small sob escaped Esme's lips as her son was gently placed back into her arms. He was her world, he was the reason she had courage and now... he was going to die.

It was the shortest yet most precious life in her mind. And she vowed to never take her eyes off him til the moment his heart stopped. And stop it did.

Midnight on the dot, he gazed up at his mama, a small smile on his lips as his last breath puffed out of his little lungs, and his small heart ceased beating.

Esme had never felt so alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven- Over the edge

Numb. That was all Esme felt. Numb. The ache one should have after pregnancy wasn't there. It was completely numb. All the pain Charles' had conflicted oh her, was numb. The only pain she felt right now was her heart- it had shattered into a million tiny pieces, and no one could ever fix it. Tears were cascading down her cheeks, but she was silent. The sobs inside her were painfully hard yet she ignored this. The darkness embraced her, comforted her- led her to the perfect place.

She looked out at the world from the edge of the cliff. Everywhere looked blissfully peaceful; no one knew the pain Esme was feeling at the moment- and she knew that this pain will never leave. The pain of Charles' abuse, the pain of her parents abandoning us, the pain of labour but above all... the pain of losing her son. It was this thought that made the word slowly sink into her mind.

Suicide

She had heard many stories of people committing suicide before. When she was younger, she couldn't believe people would leave such a beautiful world. When she was with Charles', she envied those people for being able to flee the world so quickly... and now she was going to join them. And she was going to join her son too. Her son, Carter. Her feet moved forwards til she was teetering on the edge.

" Momma's coming baby. Momma's coming." She whispered.  
She turned around so she wouldn't have to see what she was about to do, stretched her arms out, breathed out for the last time and fell back. The air rushed against her skin and she had a thrilling rush through her veins until- She slammed into hard, jagged rocks. Blood was everywhere. On the rocks, on her dress, in her hair, on her body- everywhere. The darkness slowly began to engulf her and she smiled softly. Finally, she was leaving this world. Finally, she had gone over the edge. Finally, she was free.


End file.
